Undeniable Attraction
by butterflysecrets
Summary: Ally is moving to New York to attend Performing Arts and Music University of New York. (PAMU) She has to leave her best friend, her dad, and her boyfriend. She meets a neighbor and instantly feels an undeniable attraction but with his girlfriend and career, where does that leave her? And oh yeah, she still has that pesky boyfriend. Please give it a chance and review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hi, hope you guys enjoy this story and review… I don't own anything.**_

* * *

_Ally's POV_

"Come on down Ally, so we won't get stuck in traffic and miss your flight," My dad yelled upstairs while I was packing my final things from my room.

"Coming dad," I yelled back. I was moving about slowly because I didn't want to think about orientation, moving out, college, classes, or anything. I wasn't ready to for New York. Who was I kidding? I'm not ready to leave for college.

I headed toward the steps along with my last suitcase, my carry-on, and my purse. My younger cousin, Jay, who was here to see me off, came over and grabbed my suitcase and carry-on and took it to the car. Jay would be staying in my room while I was gone so that he could go to school in a better district. He was tough to understand but if you really knew him, you'd love him. He was 15 and had pretty dark brown hair and green eyes. He was going to be a starting running back on his school's football team. He was truly talented with football and music but he mostly played instruments although he could sing.

When I finally made it downstairs, I could see my mom, looking very impatient, and my dad, who looked sad. This would be the last time I saw him until Thanksgiving break. "Thanks Jay, for bringing my bags down."

"I'd do anything to get you move faster. You have a flight to New York to catch." I chuckled. I knew he would miss me; we were like best friends and I was his confidant. I stepped closer to him and hugged him. "I'll miss you, Ally," he said, his voice breaking. He tightened his hug and we stayed like that for a few minutes.

"I'll miss you too, Jay." I was full-out crying. He was really like a little brother to me and I didn't know what I'd do without him. We pulled away and then I turned to Dallas. We had been together for two years but had decided to break up because we didn't want to be long-distance. He opened his arms and I jumped into them. I really cared for Dallas and we had fun together and I really don't want to be separated from him. He would be attending a community college here in Miami. He wasn't that bright. He pulled away after a few seconds, looked around to make sure my parents weren't watching, and pecked me on the lips. Now I'm going to tell you guys a secret, I never feel sparks when me and Dallas kiss and I'm not in love with him. I love him but I'm nowhere near in love with him. I turned to my best friend, Kira. She was sobbing. I hugged her really tight.

"Oh my gosh, Ally, I'm going to miss you so much. What am I going to do without you? Who am I going to have sleepovers with and talk to everyday?" She sobbed into my shoulder. She was an awesome friend, almost like a sister to me. We did everything with each other It would be hard without her but she was going to the Duke University. Kira wouldn't be heading out there until next week. She was amazing at interior design.

"Oh, Kira, I'm going to miss you. You will always be my best friend. You are the most amazing person ever." I was crying harder now, I would be so lost without Kira.

Finally, I pulled away because I had one more person to say bye to. I wiped my tears. I turned to my dad to see him already holding his arms out. I ran and jumped into his arms. My dad was someone who was always there for me. And even though he worked me hard at the store he owns, Sonic Boom, I know he loves me.

My dad pulled away and I looked around. At my childhood home. At my friends. At my dad. And finally at my mom. My mom who would finally be living in the same place as me. My mom would be moving to New York too to run the new Sonic Boom that would be opening up there. My mom had bought a three bedroom house there that was near the school and the store. My parents had finally gotten a divorced, and though I wasn't happy about it then, I know it was for the best.

I had a student apartment that was near the school but wasn't a dorm. I thought it would better to live off campus since I still had to work at Sonic Boom and everything.

My mom and I got into the car. As she pulled away, I looked into the rearview to see four of the people I care about most waving at the car.

I, Allyson Marie Dawson, would be living in New York and attending Performing Arts and Music University of New York. **[A/N PAMU for short.]**

* * *

_Austin's POV_

"Hey Austin, wait up!" I slowed down when I heard my name. I saw it was my girlfriend, Cassidy. I smiled and stopped, when she caught up to me I threw my arm around her shoulders and we continued walking. We were both heading to the Electricity café. We were meeting some of our friends there.

"So, Cassidy, I was thinking we could hang out at the arcade or catch a movie or something tomorrow." I smiled at the thought of hanging out with my girlfriend at a dark theater and watching a horror film. Those dates usually always ended up with sex. Not that I'm sex-crazed or anything but I am a man with needs… that sometimes have to be taken care of.

"Sorry Austin, but I have to practice with my band tomorrow. And you know that after that I'm heading out to L.A. for this gig that Danny booked." She started excitedly and animatedly talking about her band and this gig, not even noticing the scowl that appeared on my face when she mentioned Danny. I didn't like that guy at all and I know the two of them were in a band but they spent too much time together for comfort.

We arrived at the café and immediately spotted our friends at our usual table. This café was more like a poetry club but instead of poetry there was singing. Everything was real chill and laid back here.

We walked over to the table and greeted our friends. There was Trent, Elliot, Dez, Trish, Brooke, and Kimmy. Cassidy and I were apparently the last ones to arrive. I go and sit next to Dez, my best friend, and Cassidy goes and sits next to Kimmy, her best friend. Trent, Dez, Trish, and I all attend Performing Arts and Music University of New York. Trent and Trish are in the dance program, Dez in drama, and I'm in music. Elliot, Brooke, and Kimmy are at NYU. Elliot for law, Brooke for medicine, and Kimmy for dentistry. Cassidy doesn't go to school; she is totally invested in her band.

"Austin, I asked the owner about you being a regular performer and getting paid for it, she said she wanted to meet with you and hear your demo before she decides. The meeting is Thursday at 1:15 sharp." Trish informs me. I'm really into music and love to perform. Trish sorta acts as my manager. It's really the only job, she's good at.

"Cool Trish, thanks." I replied and stood up.

"Austin, I mean it. It took a lot to for me to get this meeting for you. You better be there on time. Actually you should be there early." Trish glared at me and I backed up a little. She scared me. She may be short but she could be very intimidating.

"Ok, Trish, I got it. I'll be there at 1:00. Definitely." I replied and then walked over to the counter and ordered me and Cassidy's drinks. Cassidy never paid for her own things, even when we weren't even dating, I had to pay. I'm used to it by now though.

After I received our drinks, I walked back to the table and handed Cassidy her drink. She kept on talking and sipped her drink. And then dramatically spit it out.

"Eww, Austie, you know I like no sugar, this is definitely sugar. Yuck!" She screeched across the small café.

"Sorry Cass, I forgot. You know I didn't do it on purpose." I leaned in and kissed her but she pulled away.

"Austin, you're supposed to remember those kinds of things. Anyway I have to go. Danny just texted and the band has an emergency practice." She pecked my lips and left.

Now that she was gone, the tension was lifted and everyone was having fun again. But eventually everyone had lives to get back to.

"Bye, Austin, I'll catch up with you later." I heard while walking and other various farewells.

I got to my apartment and got on the elevator. When it got to my floor, I wasn't really looking and bumped into someone. I looked up and it was this beautiful brunette with blonde ends and chocolate eyes. She was kinda short, really curvy, and very extremely hot.

"Hi, I'm Austin Moon." I smiled, took her hand and kissed it. When I saw her blush, I winked.

"H-hi I'm Ally. Ally Dawson." She smiled.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

_**Okay so I apologize if I get anything wrong or if it's not realistic. I've never been to New York. And I just randomly made up a university name so if its real then oops. I'm trying but it's hard without experience. Thank you for everyone that understands this. Sorry for any mistakes.**_

_**Please read and review and tell me what you think.**_

_**`~`~Stay electric~`~`**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note**_

_**Again I want to remind people that I'm not in college so I don't know the exact "protocol". Please read my PPG story, Eventually. Thank you.!**_

* * *

_Ally's POV_

"Omg, so on a scale of cute cute, cute fine, and cute sexy, what was he?" Kira squealed over the phone.

"Cute sexy, definitely. He has hazel brown eyes, sexy blond hair, is muscular, and really tall." I told her, blushing and grinning.

"Ok, ok, so tell me what happened again? I want to know everything." Kira was really into romance and "how we met stories".

"Ok, so I was looking for my apartment number and he walked out of the elevator and I guess he wasn't looking so he bumped into me. Then, he took my hand and kissed it and afterwards he showed me around New York. Then he invited me to hang out with him and his friends later today." We both squealed again in sync.

"Then why are you sitting here talking to me? You should be getting ready for your date." She huffed. She was supposed to be packing to go to Atlanta. She didn't need my distractions anyway.

"It's not a date, first of all. And secondly, a hottie like him probably already has a girlfriend. Anyway, you need to finish packing. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Same time, okay?"

"Alright Ally, Love you, boo Same time."

"Love you, too. Bye." After I got off the phone with her, I decided to finish unpacking. It was 9 and I was meeting Austin and his friends at about 4. I'll meet my mom after picking up a late lunch.

I wasn't really hungry so I just grabbed a cereal bar and got to unpacking. I was almost done when I looked at the time and it was about 12 so I took a quick shower and threw on a yellow maxi dress, a white lace sweater, and some gold jewelry. I put on some white wedges and headed out. I found this diner not too far from my apartment and ordered and some peach tea. I found a small table and took out my songbook and began writing down some lyrics.

"Excuse me, but there aren't any more available tables, can I sit here? I promise I won't bother you." A short Latina girl that looked my age asked me.

"No, no it's fine; I probably look like a freak sitting at this big table by myself anyway. I'm Ally, by the way." I smiled at her and then moved my stuff over for her to allow her to sit down.

"I'm Trish, thanks. It's not normally so crowded in here. You don't seem like you been here long. Where are you from?" Trish had long brown hair that was in big curls. It was a little wild but it looked like it fit her personality.

"Yeah, I just moved here to go to PAMU. I'm from Miami, I got here yesterday." It seemed like Trish and I would end up being good friends.

"You got here yesterday and you're already going out and eating by yourself. You got guts kid. You got guts," She was looking at me in awe and admiration. "I have family in Miami; I've visited there every summer. How come I've never seen you?"

"I usually go with my best friend and visit her family in Atlanta. It's very rare that I'm there during the summer." I finish eating and gather my things together. "I have to go; I'm meeting with my mom to help her set up the new store.

"Yeah I should probably go to because my lunch break ended over an hour ago and I have to meet my friends at 4 so I should probably go get fired." We both laughed and exchanged numbers. Well, it's time to go meet up with my mom at the new Sonic Boom.

I stayed and helped her clean and then we unpacked all the instruments and found different sections to put everything. Mom and Dad had come out and painted the store red, black, and yellow, last weekend. But it was hard work getting everything set up. I might run a little late to the little meeting with Austin's friends. I hope he doesn't mind.

* * *

_Austin's POV_

I was with the guys at the café early because…well...we all needed time away from the girls. I mean Trish is the best. She could hang out with me anytime. But Kimmy, Brooke, and Cassidy are way too much. All they ever talk about is boys, shopping, and nails. Elliot is dating Brooke (my ex), Trent is dating Kimmy (my ex) and Dez and Trish have love/hate relationship. And even though they all (except for Trish) have sorta-boyfriends, they still talk about how hot some guy is or what this one guy said to them. And I'm Cassidy's actual boyfriend and she does it the most. Every time I try to say something about it, Cassidy says that I'm just being jealous and I have nothing to worry about.

"So I met this girl, Ally, and I invited her to hang out with us today." I say, sipping my coffee while I wait for their reactions.

"Ok, dude how hot is she? Because she has to be like smoking hot for you to invite her to hang with us." Trent said. He's always thinking about a girl's looks, not that I'm not, and not that that's not part of the reason.

"Dude, you do realize you have a girlfriend, right? You can't just leave Cassidy; it would break up our clique." Elliot is always trying to keep us together but I think that the group is just a little too big.

"Whatever man, if she's cool, she can hang with us. If not we send her packing." Dez, simple but wise. He really is growing up. He used to be the most irrational person in our group. A group that includes Cassidy. So that's saying something.

"To answer your questions in order, Sexy as hell but that's not the only reason I invited her, she's…nice. I realize I have a girlfriend but I don't know man, I'm starting to think that Cassidy doesn't really like me. She's always jetting off to hang with Danny for 'emergency practices'. And trust me man, she's cool. Real cool." I explained to them.

Just then the girls walked in. Cassidy didn't even acknowledge me; she just walked in and sat by Brooke and Kimmy. I don't have time to deal with her mood swings.

"What's up Brooke, Kimmy, and Trish? Cassidy." I winked at Brooke and Kimmy. I hugged Trish and kissed Cassidy on the cheek. Let's set the record straight. Yes, I've been with both Brooke and Kimmy. They are pretty girls but we just weren't right for each other. Kimmy was a cheerleader who was way too full of herself and only wanted me for fame. It was just a sexual relationship and nothing more. I dumped her when I caught her with Trent. He knew I wasn't really into her so no hard feelings. Brooke was too clingy and made scrapbooks of our dates and things we did together. She was annoying but she's an alright friend and a cool person, I guess.

"So babe," Trent said putting his arm around Kimmy, "Are you going to Austin's band's concert on Friday." She giggled and nodded.

I was just about to call Ally to see if she was still coming when I looked up and saw her coming in. She looked absolutely beautiful. She was also wearing my favorite color. I just wished I wasn't in a relationship or it would be on.

"Hey, Ally, over here." I called out to her and waved her over. I looked at the guys to see their reactions and they were just looking at her with their jaws open, their eyes widened, and a lustful gaze.

"Hey Austin, sorry I'm late, I got held up at work." I stood up and gave her a hug, then introduced her to everybody.

"It's cool. Ally this is Dez, my best friend, Elliot, my friend, and Trent, my friend and back-up dancer. And this is Kimmy, Trent's girlfriend and my ex, Brooke, Elliot's girlfriend, and my ex, Cassidy, my girlfriend, and-" She cut me off.

"Hey Trish!" She ran over and hugged her.

"Ally, hey, I thought you had to meet with your mom." Wait, Ally told me she didn't know anybody here except for her mom. How did she know Trish?

"Yeah, I did, that's why I was late."

"Hey Ally," She looked over at me, "I thought you said you didn't know anyone else here."

"Oh, I met Trish earlier today when I was getting lunch."

"Oh." Why did I sound disappointed?

"What, are you jealous that you're not the only person I know here? You want me to be lonely and sit at my apartment waiting until you call." She laughed and it was the most magical laugh I had ever heard.

"Pshh, no." I was trying to play it off.

"Hey Ally, as Austin already mentioned I'm his girlfriend, Cassidy. It must suck being here and having latch on to the first person you meet. I bet you can't wait until you meet some new friends." Cassidy tone was vicious and her smile was lethal. I was about to say something but Ally beat me to it.

"It's nice to meet you Cassidy, and I am excited to make new friends, but I can't exactly control if the first person I meet latches on to me because they're so taken by me." She smiles lethally too, but then she laughs and looks at me. I realize what she said and stick my tongue out at her, she giggles.

"You know what; I just remembered I have band practice." Cassidy stormed out, seething.

"So Ally, Austin wasn't over-exaggerating when he said you were sexy as hell. You're lucky I have a girlfriend because damn you're fine." Trent says, looking Ally up and down, as she blushes.

"Whatever Trent," I threw a napkin at him, "Don't get in trouble." I was referring to the fact that his sort of girlfriend was glaring at him.

"Who you telling, you the one who needs to watch out. We all see that undeniable attraction." He said, glancing between me and Ally.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews and please review again.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note**_

_**I'm bored with writing but I'm going to try to continue to write but it's hard to write without inspiration. **_

* * *

_Ally's POV_

When Trent said that there was an undeniable attraction between us, I blushed, but Austin just grinned and winked at me.

"So, Ally, do you have a boyfriend?" Elliot asked me, flirtatiously. He was cute. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. But his girlfriend was Brooke, who was glaring at me.

"No, my boyfriend and I broke up because we decided we couldn't handle long distance." All the boys looked relieved at this. I giggled.

"Where're you from again?"

"Damn, what is this, twenty questions? I'm from Miami. I moved here to go to PAMU and to help my mom run the new Sonic Boom. My ex-boyfriend's name is Dallas. I have two best friends, Jay and Kira. Now that my bio is out there, please no further questions." Everyone looked shocked at my sarcastically sweet response.

Trish cleared her throat. "Oh-kay so, Austin, don't forget you have to be here before 1:15 tomorrow to meet the owner to discuss a regular gig. You have a practice after that at 4, Trent you should be at that practice as well. Then you have sound check on Friday at 3 and another one right before the show at 6:30. The concert is at 7 and then the after party is at Elliot's at 10." Wait concert? Austin sings?

"Thanks Trish. I'll be on time, I promise." Austin said coolly, leaning back in his chair.

I looked on confused. "Gig? Concert?" I said looking between Austin, Trish, and Trent.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I'm a singer/dancer. I'm in a band." He says, as he turns to me.

"Yeah and me and Trish are back-up dancers for him." Trent said.

"Yeah some of my best friends are in the band but I been kind of thinking of going solo. Too bad I can't write a song for shit." Austin began talking again and I noticed that when Austin spoke, they all leaned in and listened. Like he had something so important to say. Pshh. Yeah, right? "Aidan, Alana, Aaron, and Adam already started working on solo projects, well Adam and Alana are doing a duo project, but I can't write like they can."

"Hey, Ally, you said you were in the music program. Can you sing?" Dez asked me.

"Yeah but I am into songwriting and composing more so than singing. I just got over my stage-fright." I said, standing up to go and order a drink. Austin followed me.

"Hey Ally, since you write songs, how about you write one for me. Or you can show me how to write songs. Or something. Please." He pulled a puppy dog face. Ugh just don't look at him Ally. Say no, say no.

"Excuse me, may I have a Grande caramel Frappuccino with caramel drizzle please." I got out my money to pay for it but Austin was already handing the cashier money.

"I'm a gentleman, Ally, did you really think I'd invite you here and let you pay for your own drink?" I nodded. "Well think again, love, if I invite you somewhere I'll pay for whatever you want." He looked sincere.

"So I'm going to assume that you won't invite me anywhere often." I giggled when he laughed. I got my drink off the counter and we walked back to the table.

"Of course not Ally, actually if you agree to write my songs, you can join in on my meeting tomorrow and then I'll take you to the new park that just opened." He really wanted me to write his songs. I told him yesterday that I loved to go to parks.

"Fine, Austin, I'll help you write a song. After you take me to the park." Austin cheered.

"Whatever you want, Ally. Seriously." He then proceeded to hug me tightly.

"Awww, see Austin, I told you that you needed to be careful and watch out."

We all hung out for a few hours and then Austin and I walked back to our apartment building. On the way there, we talked about everything under the sun. I told him about the time Kira and I weren't friends for two years over this guy, my parents' divorce, and that I was scared that Jay may be too far gone to save. And in turn he told me about his little sister Alana's pregnancy, his estranged relationship with his parents ever since Alana got kicked out of their house, and the downsides of his and Cassidy's relationship.

* * *

_Austin's POV_

Ally and I talked about everything. I told her things that I hadn't even told Dez. I told her things about myself that I didn't even know myself. I really didn't want the night to end and I was about to invite her to watch movies with me in my apartment when she suddenly turned to me and asked, "Do you want to...um...maybe watch movies with me? I…understand if you don't…it's just I just moved here and this is my first time living on my own and I just thought that if you were there it wouldn't be so bad…-"

I cut her off in the middle of her rambling. I laughed and said "Ally, chill, I was about to ask if you wanted to watch movies with me so sure…" She smiled at me. "By the way, you're cute when you ramble." I laughed and then ran ahead of her when I saw that she was about to hit me.

She just laughed and headed to her apartment door. As soon as she unlocked the door, I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. She squealed and then started hitting my back. "Austin, put me down." When I didn't listen she started again. "Put. Me. Down. Now."

I didn't take her seriously because she was laughing. I walked over to the couch. "Austin, don't you dare throw me on the couch." I dropped her onto the couch.

We just stared at each other and then suddenly Ally was up and she started to come near me. I slowly backed away until I was away from the couch and I broke out into a run. She chased me around the whole apartment until she was close enough to me to knock me down.

She was on top of me, sitting on my stomach, and holding my arms down to my sides. If I really wanted to, I could have easily pushed her off but seeing the position we were in, I didn't really want to.

She looked down, noticed the position we were in, and blushed. But she didn't dare move. We were both just staring into each other's eyes. We started to learn closer until—

_Listen, you've got them all hypnotized, dragging them round by the eyes_

Ally jolted and I accidently knocked her off of me from the shock.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Ally. I didn't mean to." I started rambling out apologies.

"It's fine Austin. I'm fine. Just answer your phone."

I got my phone out and looked at who it was. Ugh, Cassidy.

"Pancakes." Everyone in the group answered the phone with their favorite things. Dez's was panda, Trish's was cheetah, Trent's was dance, Elliot's was crafts, Brooke's was scrapbooks, Kimmy's was cheer and Cassidy's was…

"Shoes. Hey, Austin, I just got out of practice. I was wondering if you wanted to come over to …you know…" She trailed off.

"Sorry Cass, I'm kinda busy." Ally finally got off the floor and started looking through her movies.

"Busy doing what?" Cassidy asked surprised. I never turned her or sex down.

"I'm…uh…meeting with Power5 about the concert Friday." Ally glanced at me amused.

"Oh…well…I'm going shopping with Danny and the band tomorrow but I don't have any money because I had to give my mom money to get her dog some medicine because it was dying and…" She always made up some odd story to tell me just to get me to give her some money.

"Cut the crap, Cassidy. How much do you need?"

"$500.00" She said, sounding mad because I called her out on lying.

"Fine, Cass, I'll put $500 in your account first thing in the morning. Now I have to go now." Ally's widened and she gaped at me.

"Kay, Austie, love-" I hung up before she could lie and say she loved me.

"So she wouldn't be happy to know you're hanging out with me, huh?" Ally said, smirking at me. A smirk that I found sexy as hell.

"No, she would be furious, jealous, and she'd make me give her at least a thousand for 'comfort shopping'." Ally frowned and showed me a few movies to choose from.

"She always asks for large amounts of money from you like that?" I just nodded and pointed to the one I wanted to watch. "I hate to say it, Austin, but you got yourself an A1 gold-digger. She put the movie in.

"Yeah I know, it's just the group doesn't want us to break up because then we'll all split up so I have to keep her happy." She laid across the couch while I just picked up her feet, sat down, and laid her feet on my lap.

"We should have popcorn and pizza." She suddenly stated. "You call the pizza place while I make the popcorn." She walked toward the kitchen while I watched.

I called the pizza place and ordered half of Ally's favorite, pickles and mushrooms, and mine which was Hawaiian barbecue. "Hey, Ally I ordered the pizza. I'm leaving money for it on the table in case the pizza man gets here before I come back. I'm going over to my apartment to change." I yelled out to her while walking over to the front door.

"Okay, Austin" She yelled back. I went into my apartment and changed into a pair of black sweats and a white wife-beater. When I walked back into Ally's apartment, I saw the pizza, popcorn, and some soda's on the table. "Hey, Ally, I'm back." I called out.

"Alright, let's get this movie marathon started!" She walked out in some black yoga shorts, and a white tank top. Her hair was in a messy bun. I thought she looked beautiful. "So I got some blankets and pillows set up too. I didn't know if you wanted to move the couch and make a pallet or not."

"Cool. Yeah awesome. Best making for a sleepover." I walked over to the couch and started moving it to the other side of the room.

"Are you?" She questioned.

"Am I what?" Ally began to lay out the blankets and pillows to set up a nice comfortable temporary bed.

"Are you sleeping over?" She looked at me after she finished as I brought over the snacks.

"Well sure, if you want me too." I looked at her as she was blushing.

"Well that'd be nice." She smiled at me.

"You know, you're cute when you blush too." She blushed some more and then started the movie.

"Shut up." I laughed as I laid down on the floor and she laid down really close next to me. I grinned at her and put my arm around and then we lost ourselves to the magic of movies. And I realized this really was an undeniable attraction.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

_**I don't own the song or anything really. Does anyone else suspect something's fishy with this Danny character? LOL I said fishy. Read and Review.!**_


End file.
